How to Save a Life
by Southparkfreak101
Summary: Kyle finds an unused flashdrive in the hallway, or so he thinks. On this flashdrive are files with voice diaries, the voice changed so no one knows who it is. As he listens on, he gains more and more clues to who the suicidal person may be. Little does Kyle know how shocked he'll be once he finds out who it is. But will he find out... too late?
1. Chapter 1: The Flashdrive

_**How to Save a Life.**_

**Summary: **** Kyle finds an unused flashdrive in the hallway, or so he thinks. On this flashdrive are files with voice diaries, the voice changed so no one knows who it is. As he listens on, he gains more and more clues to who the suicidal person may be. Little does Kyle know how shocked he'll be once he finds out who it is. But will he find out... too late? **

**I do not own South Park, though I wish I could. Rated T for... Well if you don't know why this story's rated T then we have a problem.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

The day started off as normal.

Kyle Broflovski was walking to his locker, juggling the many books he had in his hands, waiting for his friends to show up any minute now. Kyle took his schoolwork very seriously. So seriously, that this was why he was 10 minutes early for class. So, as usual, he hung around by the lockers, waiting for the others to come bounding down the hallway any minute now.

Kyle slumped to the floor, holding his history textbook to his chest. Life had sure changed alot since being in Mr. Garrison's class. Now he was in 6th grade, yet still in the same school considering this school went up to 8th grade. All his friends were still here, so he felt pretty lucky. But what happens _after _8th grade? He'd rather not think about it.

As he was double-checking his homework as he normally did, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He flicked it open, already knowing who it'd be and what would be the message before his eyes made contact with the words.

_From: Stan_

_Hey Kyle. Me n Wendy r walkin 2 school. See u._

Just like Stan to ditch him for Wendy for the 3rd time this week, and it was only Tuesday! Kyle sighed and reached to put his phone back in his pocket, but not before he noticed something silver and shiny on the other end of the hallway. As curiousity got the best of him, he got up and went over to inspect the object. It was a little silver and black flashdrive, just lying on the ground. He picked it up, looking for a name, but finding none.

_Maybe there's something on it._ He thought to himself. _Like pictures or schoolwork or a diary..._ His mind trailed off to all the possibilities. He didn't want to get a virus or something on his laptop, so he figured he'd try it out on the school computers next period. Just as the decided this, the bell rang. Almost immedietly after, he heard the doors to enter the school burst open, kids running to catch their classes before the late bell sound.

Kyle threw his bag over his shoulder, and started towards History. _Next period's a free period._ He thought. _Then I can see what's really on here._ But at the same time he thought there might not be anything on there at all. And even if there was, would it be anything interesting? Why would someone leave a flashdrive that had something cool on it lying out in the hallway?

These were all the thoughts in Kyle's mind all during History. Usually his head would be buried in a history textbook, and it still was, just not memorizing every word like usual. He couldn't see Stan, Wendy, Kenny, or even fatass anywhere in the classroom. They probably went off to do something without him, what else is new.

_Oh well. _He thought. _I don't wanna go with them anyway. I have more pressing matters to attend to. _He smiled and patted the flashdrive hidden in his left pocket.

_oOo_

By the time the bell rang, Kyle was the first one out. He only had eyes for the computer room down the hall, nothing else. Everything else around him might as well have been black and white, because he could only see the computers. Why was this so important to him?

"Hey dude! Sorry about this morning." He felt Stan's hand clamp onto his shoulder. He barely nodded his head. "You okay?" Stan asked as they reached the computer room. "Uh huh, yeah. I just need to do some work in here this period." Kyle lied. Stan shrugged. "Alright, I'll be in the cafeteria." And with that, he turned back down towards the hall, probably out to find Wendy.

Kyle wasted no time signing in and snatching up a computer, starting it up, and lastly digging the little hardrive out of his pocket. Kyle's hand shook slightly, as he didn't know what would be on this. There might be images that will scar him for life. Oh well. Nothing could be worse then the time Cartman decided to take him on Chat Roulette.

And with that, he took a deep breathe and double clicked on the yellow folder.

**Eh? Eh? Continue? Yes? No? Hmm..**


	2. Chapter 2: The Email

_**How to Save a Life**_

**Author's Notes: ****Well I can honestly say I'm sorta happy with the way this came out. There's been a power outage for days where I live, so I've had nothing but spare time and pitch black nights on my hands. My laptop's at 10% so it's gonna die and then I'll have ****NO ****electronics left! Oh gosh, how am I still living? Anyways, enjoy what I did manage to come up with. Maybe if I had more battery power, it could've been longer. I promise I'll try harder when the power comes back on. (By the way for those of you that read some of my other stories: The reason those haven't been updated recently is cause writer's block is like "HEY, let's get Eliza with her popular stories! Yaaaaay!" No -_- Anyway, I'll shuddup.**

**Chapter 2:**

_"I just can't take this anymore."_

My heart feels like a rock in my stomach as I read this person's journal entries. The pity I feel is unbearable. _"Would anyone notice if I was gone? I think not." _Who could this be? Everyone I know could never... _"I cut deeper every night... Just too see how deep it'll go before I pass out and sweet death comes to take me in its arms." _I feel like I'm gonna throw up to know one of my **friends** could be the one feeling this way.

Well obviously I can't leave this alone. I have to find out who's feeling this way. I have to **help **them, I couldn't live with the guilt if they killed themselves. But this will be harder than anything else I've ever done. I haven't got any clues yet. This person just keeps talking about death and how cruel their parents are. Well I know it can't be Cartman or Clyde, because they only have one parent. Well Butters parents ground him all the time, but I refuse to believe someone as innocent as **butters **would be doing this. No way. So I crossed off my number one suspect, Cartman, off my mental list.

I know I can't tell anyone. Because what if the person I told was the owner of the flashdrive? It's too risky. The bell's gonna ring in 10 minutes, so I better hurry up and finish this entry. I try with a heavy stomach and finally get through it. All the person mentions is how they were in the library typing that up, afraid to go home to their parents.

I've done alot of bad things in my lifetime. But this, this might just make up for half of it.

_oOo_

I yanked open the door, careful not to drag snow in with me. I ran up the stairs and to my room, dropping my bookbag at the door. I tossed off my gloves to the floor and grabbed the flashdrive out of my pocket, when my Mom came in. "Kyle, why didn't you come say hi?" "I just got alot of homework today Mom, I'm gonna try to finish it now." I responded and she smiled. "That's good. I'll be downstairs." And she closed my door silently behind her.

I plopped down in my chair and popped the harddrive into my computer, chewing on my bottom lip as it loaded. I flipped carelessly through the second entry, same things as the first, until I saw something that caught my eye. It was an **email. **This person had apparently made a new email that day. It was _chasingcars44 _.Interesting. I quickly opened up my own email and copy & pasted their's into the send box. It was only then that I paused, not knowing exactly how to put my thoughts into words. But after quick thinking, I managed:

_Um, hello. You may have noticed your flashdrive is missing. That's because I have it. _

Wait, I can't say that. That sounds like I stole it on purpose. I pressed the backspace until I deleted the "That's because I have it." Part.

_Well I found it in the hallway today. Don't worry, I'd be happy to give it back to you. Where would you like to meet?_

_-Kyle Broflovski._

There. I didn't give away the fact that I read anything, and I'll still get to see this person's identity. Perfect. With that, I pressed send. Whoever this person was, they were very good at keeping their identity a secret.

"Kyle, come play basketball with me!" Ike barged in through the door. I quickly scrambed to load up the _Google_ homepage. "Not now, Ike, I'm doing homework." I'm so terrible at lying. Ike came over and looked at the screen. "You're staring at _Google_?" He questioned. "W-Well now I have to go to a different website, that's all." "Mhmm..." He nodded. "And what's this homework on?"

He was starting to annoy me now. "Ike, I told you I'd come play later. I don't know why you care about homework so much. Maybe you'd like to do it for me?" He shook his head. "No thanks. Come get me when you're done." And he dashed out the door. Well for a bad liar, I certainly am a quick thinker.


	3. Chapter 3: The Blackmail

**Author's Notes: **** I want to thank everyone for all their reviews and follows and all that good stuff. I only really update once a week or a little longer because I only want the best for these stories, and I usually just come up with trash :P**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_~(Kyle's POV)~_

_"Why didn't you help me?"_

_The voice. It won't leave me alone. "I'm trying to help you. Come into the light. Show me who you are." "You never helped me. No one has." I hear the bzzzz of what's obviously a razor shedding against skin. "Stop!" I plead, reaching out into the darkness, trying without success to grab onto this person. 'You don't have to do this! Stop!" The image is getting clearer. In just a few seconds I'll see who-_

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE R.**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE R.**

My eyes snapped open to face the alarm clock. 7:00AM. It was just another one of those nightmares I've been having ever since I found that flashdrive. I sat up in my bed, drenched with sweat. Every night the image gets clearer, and the alarm clock sounds at the worst time.

I pulled my hat down and jumped off my bed, walking over to the computer. My heart beat quickened when I saw I had a new email. But it was just spam. Of course. I sighed and went down to breakfast.

_~(At the bus stop)~_

"'Sup, Jew?" Cartman greeted me as I waited at the bus stop. I barely acknowledged him. I was too busy trying to load up my email on my incredibly slow phone. "Where's Stan?" He asked. I looked up. "How should I know?" He shrugged. "Well, since you guys are super gay friends, I figured you could read eachother's minds." "Shut the hell up, fatass." I rolled my eyes just as the bus pulled up. "Deny all you want, Kahl!" I heard from behind me as I took a seat in the back.

I couldn't help but notice the hollow feeling in my stomach. The feeling like something really bad's coming. But I'm sure it'll go away, if I just ignore it...

_~(Cartman's POV)~_

I watched Kyle stare down at his phone with a thoughtful expression for awhile, before asking. "Where's Stan?" He raised an eyebrow and looked up. "How should I know?" Well, I was really just trying to conversate, but I guess I'll have to come up with a clever retort now. "Well, since you guys are super gay friends, I figured you could read eachother's minds." Not my best, but It'll do. "Shut the hell up, fatass." He shakes his head as the bus pulls up.

When he steps onto the bus, I see a shiny silver rectangle fall out of his back pocket. I bent down to pick it up, my eyes filled with interest. "Deny all you want, Kyle!" I replied, unamused but just continued staring at the harddrive. I smirked to myself. Time to find all of Kyle's little secrets...

_oOo_

During lunch period I decided to visit the computer room, so I could do some investigating on Kyle's flashdrive. I knew it was probably some gay little school project, but I was still interested. Something in my mind was telling me there was stuff on this just a little more important than some school work.

I slumped down in the brown chair and plugged the flashdrive in the side, strumming my fingers against the desk as it loaded up. My facial expression looked as calm as day, even if the excitement was building up inside of me. Finally, the little blue folder appeared on the Mac screen. I couldn't have double clicked on it fast enough.

What must have been a hundred diary entries loaded up in black and white. My eyes scanned over the first couple of documents, a smirk dominant on my face. This was like Christmas. But in a blackmail sort of way.

Kyle Broflovski, your life has just ended.

**Author's Note: Oh nooooooezzz now Cartman thinks Kyle wrote them! What does he intend to do? Who is the **_**real **_**writer? So many questions, so little little time! Sorry for the short update, but it just means more for next time, doesn't it? Love you guys! x -Eliza**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**Author's Notes****: Hey hey hey guys! First off, I wanna say I'm really sorry for such a long delay. (almost a month, yikes!) I have the **_**worst **_**writer's block ever. I also leave the meanest cliffhangers, apoligies! I'm a perfectionist with my stories, must have everything absolutely perfect before posting! Also, should I get rid of my other stories? :/ whatever, enjoy what I came up with in one boring, long period of English. **

_**~Kyle's POV~**_

My heart raced in my chest as I held my head for support. When walking to Global Studies, I felt my pocket and realized the flashdrive was gone! What if someone else got ahold of it? Or worse: What if someone else saw it fall out of my pocket, and thinks it's mine?! Whoever the real writer is, they're very clever with their words, making sure not to mention anything that might give away who they are.

And as if I couldn't feel any worse, a figure so huge it could only be Cartman rounded the corner. Naturally, I walked the other way. "Hey Jew boy!" He called out. "Not today, fatass!" I yelled back, not bothering to turn around. "Oh no, I think you'd regret not listening." He grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around. "What?" I snapped.

For awhile we just stood there, Cartman eyeing me up and down with a smirk on his face. "Are you gonna say something, or can I go?" I demanded impatiently. He snickered. "Yeah, sure. I'd much rather see the look on your face instead of telling you." He replied, and exited the school. I rolled my eyes, brushing it off as if it was nothing.

I wish I hadn't.

_**~Cartman's POV~**_

"Hey Jew boy!" I called down the hall, watching Kyle speed walk towards the exit. "Not today, fatass!" He shouted back, using the most overused insult ever to describe me. I chose to let it slip this time instead of retorting like always. "Oh no, I think you'd regret not listening." I gripped his shoulder and spun him around, meeting his angry eyes with my bursting from excitement ones. "What?" He snapped, crossing his arms.

And then I started thinking: Wouldn't his reaction be more satisfying if he knew nothing about it ahead of time? It'd be more amusing, more unexpected, more... Humerous. I smirked, just thinking about how flustered he'd get when- "Are you gonna say something, or can I go?" He asked, anxiously. I snickered. "Yeah, sure. I'd much rather see the look on your face instead of telling you." And with that, I turned and exited the school, leaving him to wonder what exactly I was plotting.

As soon as I got home I grabbed a diet double dew from the fridge and went up to my room. Time to get to work...

_**~Kyle's POV~**_

I walked home with my hands in my pockets, since I forgot my gloves at home and it was freezing cold outside. But then again, when _wasn't _it freezing cold? I found my thoughts wandering back to Cartman. What exactly had he meant by 'the look on my face'? Was he planning something for school tomorrow? He's done so many things in the past, what could it be this time? I shouldn't even be worried, that'd be letting him get to me. But I can't help but wonder...

I entered my house and dumped my bookbag by the coat rack, bolting up the stairs to my room. I sat on my rolling computer chair and loaded up my email, doubting that the mysterious writer would actually write me back. And just as I thought, they didn't. What's with this person? Why are they hiding? Don't they realize I can help them...

I decided to send another email.

_I want to help. You can trust me. I seriously won't tell anyone. And if I know you, then my opinion won't change of you. Please. Just meet up with me, and then after that if you still don't feel comfortable, I'll give you your flashdrive back and we'll never have to speak of it again. Okay?_

And with that, I pressed send, anxiously awaiting the stranger's reply.

**Author's Notes: ****Yeah, well, cliffhangers **_**are **_**what makes my stories magically delicious! I was originally gonna cut off the chapter after Cartman's POV, but I thought that'd be a little short and mean so I decided to continue on. If anyone still cares and reads this, you're welcome! And now I'm off! Until next time, my fellow south parkers! ~Eliza**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hi guys! Let me just say I'm SOOO Sorry for not posting since November but umm.. I'm still not posting chapter 5! I'm so sorry, I'm so evil! Hate me all you want, I'll even supply you with rocks to throw at me.**

**Okay, now on my profile you'll see a voting poll thingy. This decides the fate for this story. There, you can vote for who you think the mystery person should be (since I simply cannot decide.) then I will write up chapter 5 once I have a good amount if votes.**

**Now I really do apologize for my evilness, and hope that you will forgive me and go vote. I am toying around with an idea but I'm not sure if it's lame or not. So if anyone feels up to it, they can inbox me and I'll choose some random person to tell the idea to. Y'know, for another opinion or something.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry, thank you, and see you in February! x ~Eliza**

**VOTE! LOVE YOU! x**


End file.
